


in the name of love

by faerietell



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Growing Up, M/M, background other pairs, but mainly kakasaku, kakasaku - Freeform, slowburn is life, there will be drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietell/pseuds/faerietell
Summary: Growing up has never been easy. Neither is love. Neither is war.( a series of connected drabbles )





	in the name of love

It wasn't often that Kakashi thought of lightning. He preferred to think of simpler things: orange-colored books, lazy mornings, and his numerous dogs. Sometimes on days like this, when the sky was darkened gray, and there was thunder but no rain, it came to him anyway. Sasuke couldn't have done it, it wasn't only about the chidori. It was waiting for the right moment, with the prickling of electricity, to know where to strike. It took patience and will. Sasuke never had much of the former. 

"If you wanted to train," he said, dropping out from the tree. "You could have asked." 

Sakura looked up. She must have been thirteen by now, pink ends of her hair brushing her shoulders and clothes never fitting as well as they could. "I'm just practicing," she yanked the shuriken out from the thick bark. She was flushed, sticky with sweat even in the humidity, and she must have been there for hours. Strange of her. Sakura didn't often go train when he didn't require it of them. "I thought you'd be busy anyway, sensei." 

Guilt. He had never been much of a teacher to her. "Ah, you'd be right, as it happened," Kakashi straightened. "You see, as I was walking through the path of life today - "

She arched an eyebrow. "You encountered a kitten?" 

"Of course not," he dismissed. "A baby bunny." 

He didn't expect to evoke the quick smile from her, the kind that couldn't be helped. What he expected even less was her to burst into tears. Kakashi was alarmed.  _Girls_. He couldn't understand them. He was in absolute agreement with Asuma that Kurenai should have simply taken them all. He pressed a hand to her shoulder carefully, like she might somehow break at the weight. That was all it took for her to bury her face into his vest, clinging onto him. Now he  _really_ didn't know what to do. He only made shushing noises, slowly stroking her hair until she quietened enough to talk. 

"Sakura-chan," he only said her name. 

"I not going to be as strong as them," she whispered. "No matter how hard I try." 

Ah. This he could understand. "You're wrong," he said. "You won't be strong in the same ways as them. Neither of them can match you in chakra control. Or genjutsu. You only have to play to your strengths." 

"Will you teach me, Kakashi-sensei?"

No. He had never been much of a teacher to her. "I know someone better."

 

 


End file.
